Wifey-Moo
by AliceVonWulfe
Summary: Mafia Dons and YouTuber's galore in this new fantasy world of mine. What shall one woman do when confronted with not one, not two, but three potential lovers from the realm of Videos and laughs? Will two game enthusiasts be enough to quench her new heat? Will she need a critic to help her on a new path of life? Stay tuned to find out more. Markiplier/Nostalgia Critic/Jackscepticeye


Disclaimer: I do not own YouTube or any YouTubers, though I wish I did lol.

Summary: What happens when you have an OC run rampant with different YouTubers? Chaos! :D

Wifey-Moo

Chapter 1: It all Began at Comi-con

It all started at Comi-con, a large convention that housed everything and anything under the sun such as anime cosplayers, the big companies themselves that make movies and games, and of course…YouTuber's. This was going to be a particularly interesting year, as most YouTuber's were invited to a dinner event that was going to be hosted at Comi-con from 6 at night to around almost 1 in the morning. All the big players were planning on attending ranging from PewdiePie and Smosh, to Markiplier and the Angry Video Game Nerd.

One of the more secret big players; ones you hear about, barely know anything about and see every single video of theirs (which after seen the video disappears and a new one shows up 3-4 days later at the exact time as the last one, even down to the second), but never actually see their actual face would be attending. He had overwhelmingly positive views and rarely did anyone leave a bad comment or even a thumbs down on his videos. It'd be pretty bad for their health if they did anyway when a secret big player is a Don of the mafia.

He goes by the screen name: HunniDaddy69. It was quite fitting since he can be a sweet guy (big surprise), he will be a daddy soon, and his favorite position happened to be 69. Unsurprisingly enough, rumors started to float around about HunniDaddy69. What was he actually like (in his videos he portrayed himself as an all-around great guy despite mafia ties), would he show his true face, and whom was he bringing as his plus one? All YouTuber's that received an invitation to the dinner event at Comi-con were allowed to bring one other person with them whether it be lover or husband, family or friend.

Fortunately I can answer all questions posed and then some…when I'm in the mood, which unfortunately I'm not. Little junior has been kicking the crap out of my stomach all night and even now the little tyke hasn't really stopped. Letting out a deep sigh I slowly roll over onto my side and type into the YouTube search bar: HunniDaddy69 Pokemon Black (the scary GBC creepy pasta one, not the new DS one). Getting a quick ping I smile a little as I click on the video and relax back into the couch closing my eyes letting the soothing rough voice of HunniDaddy roll through my head.

 _Flashback…_

It was kind of funny how we met. I was an aspiring journalist at 23, with an over romanticized view on the mafia thanks to my anime and manga loves. I loved to chase down any leads on different mobs hoping to one day meet my prince charming…or rather Don charming. One lead led me to Comi-con and I had to almost laugh at that. Why would a highly sought after mafia Don go to Comi-con and be potentially caught? Of course I had to find out. Quickly buying a ticket for the event and setting up a hotel room as close as possible, I practically left the same day.

Arriving on the first day of Comi-con is always magical. There's cosplayers of every genre just bursting in and out of everywhere. I managed to snag a few pictures of people dressed as some of the Sailor Moon cadets, Pokemon trainers and a few dressed as Alucard from Hellsing. A girl has to have a few guilty pleasures, no? Even after I had moseyed around everywhere I could, there was still no sign of…Him. I wasn't too worried, there was still a couple days left of Comi-con, surely He has to arrive sometime…

Apparently I had been wrong, He wasn't there the second or last day of Comi-con. No one had seen Him at all or had even heard he was going to be around. Looked like it was another false lead. Sighing, I began my journey on foot back to my hotel room that was just a few blocks away. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately in my case, it was late at night. Maybe midnight or later. There were hardly any street lights close enough together to be safe walking so late at night but I took my chances. I was a city girl and new how to defend myself…at least when I was aware there were dark lurkers about.

Going past under the last streetlight before it was a short walking distance through the parking lot, I heard extra footsteps. A bit too late on turning around to confront my attacker I felt a hard blow to the back of my skull and I cried out falling to the ground. Shit, this was not good. I tried to stand and would have re-face planted into the ground, but my attacker beat me to it as I felt a sharp kick to my side.

Yeah…I was so totally screwed. Before a third blow was dealt to me I heard a loud shout in…Russian? What the fuck was a Russian doing at Comi-con? Were my feeble thoughts as I laid curled up on the ground trying to best protect my head at best.

There were probably fighting noises going on a bit a ways from me and probably more shouting but I was in a little too much pain from the blows to really focus on what was going on. What seemed like hours later, someone tried to pick me up and carry me away. Still a bit disoriented, I started to feebly whack away at the shoulder of my new target and kick my legs a bit. I was told later by Him, I had been quite adorable trying to still defend myself against the big bad wolf.

Using up the remains of my energy, I passed out. Waking up later woozy, I realized I was back safe and sound in my hotel room. What the hell had happened? I thought back to the previous night and all I got for my troubles was a blinding headache causing me to whimper a bit. Headaches hurt worse during the day, believe me. I hear the bathroom door open and a voice roughly call out, "Are you alright _Malyutka_?"

I blinked open one eye. There was a man in my hotel room whom I didn't know. Said man had a heavy Russian accent and I think he called me…Little One? Turning my head towards the voice, I saw a handsome tall man with a scruffy black beard that looked like it had been growing for quite awhile. Dark green eyes seemed to pierce my body with their fierce calculativeness, his ark grey hair plastered to his forehead in a cute mussy way. Honestly, I thought I had Adonis in my room as my eyes traveled down to their own accord noting he had quite the six-pack and rugged chest hair.

I must have licked my lips subconsciously for the next moment he was laughing at me and shaking a finger. "You, _Malyutka_ need some more rest. You gave me quite the scare last night when you took those blows." Frowning, I feel the back of my head and wince feeling a noticeable bump.

"So…you were the one that carried me back? How did you know which room was mine?" Looking back towards the bathroom I sigh as my eye twitch. He had gone and closed the door going back to his shower leaving me with more questions and less answers. Seeing as he was going to be busy for a bit I look around at my surroundings still pondering my last question.

I blink. And blink again. I was definitely not in my hotel room. This was one of those rooms in a very richesque hotels that were for the elite, and by the looks of it, we were on the top floor. I gulp. Moving slowly out of bed and wincing at every protest my joints gave, I looked to see if my bags were around, seeing none I began to despair, seeing I was going to have to walk around with my silken- wait _silk_?!

Looking down I finally notice what I'm wearing in the spacious twice-the-size-of-a-king bed. It was honestly a good choice of sleepwear, being a soft peach color that matched my sun kissed skin, and just brushed against my lower thighs. Shaking my head I got angry. Who the hell undresses and redresses the person they just saved without their permission. Oooh he was going to be in for it as soon as he was out of the bathroom…

Adonis (I couldn't give him another other name that would fit until he revealed his identity), walked out of the bathroom with the same towel that had been wrapped around his waist (and thus hiding the dragon –girls got to have fantasys-), was now wrapped around his neck and his footsteps towards me were padded by the lush carpet. He was just in what appeared to be just as expensive pajama pants for men, a deep dark grey color that hung just so on his hips giving anyone a good view of a small happy trail of hair that disappeared under the band.

Gulping and blushing a bit I try to muster up the anger I just had moments ago…and failed. "I…thank you?" I manage to stammer out and was instantly mortified. Gah! That's the best we could come up with?! As I was frantically trying to come up with something more, he laughed. He genuinely laughed and stepped closer into my personal space (which I didn't mind), and offered his hand.

"I don't think I've been the best host so far, have I? I haven't even given you my name yet, I am Boris Kozar and your name?" For a minute I was speechless, trying to process the information given. Quickly taking his hand firmly I would start to shake it before he stopped me and lifted my hand up caressing the top of it with his lips.

Twice in a short amount of time I'm reduced to a stammering blushing young maiden. Lord help me. "Hrrr…uhhh…umm." He raises a brow expectantly, still holding my hand keeping a calm façade which in turn helped my own heart beat just a tad slower to calm down. Coughing to clear my throat I began again, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kozar, my name is Finn Donnelly."

"Ah, an Irish lass are you? The name suits you well." His still rough voice spiked heat in my veins. It was official, this man was going to drive her insane. Many times when men had commented on her name saying it was quite masculine for her petite figure, and maybe she should change it to something more feminine. I never did, and I'm glad.

 _End Flashback…_

 _At the Dinner Event…_

But that was five years ago, and now we're walking together towards the main hall where the dinner was being held. He stops for a moment and takes out his pack of Marlboros and shakes one out with a small smile towards me, nodding his head towards a long table where ushers were registering people and helping them inside. Outside I smile and nod unhooking my arm from his and make my way towards the table, once or twice looking back to see if he was watching me.

He wasn't. He had already lit his cigarette and was leaning against the wall inhaling the death smoke and slowly exhaling it with a relaxed look. This was the moment I had been waiting for since five months back. I had my suspicions He had been and still is with another mistress while we've been married, but it's been hard to get any proof…until now.

Slipping into a small group of people, I began simply chatting with them watching Him from the corner of my eyes. I kept up the constant vigil of paying attention to the conversation and slyly slipping my eyes towards him, it didn't take too long before She showed up.

She was quite animated to see Him, slipping onto his arm like a dirty whore monger that she was. Kissing Him straight on the lips and practically dry humping his leg out in public was all I could take before excusing myself from the group and storming off towards both the fuckers. At the end of tonight…someone was going to get my wrath from Hell.

"Boris! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" I hissed in a sharp tone. My plan was to attack and not be on the defense. If He thought he was going to get away with it, He was dead wrong. He raises a brow and cocks his head to the side as if he was honest to God confused at what I said. Before I or He could speak another word, the whore monger spoke, "Ah, the _Malyutka_ , what a nice surprise. How good it is to…meet you." I really did not like the way she was speaking, as if every word she spoke just dripped with dirty seduction.

"Boris we need to talk…now." I grit out and take his free arm that was holding his still lit cigarette, and began pulling him away. This needed to be done now or never. I didn't get far as he planted his feet into the ground and pulled me back against him enough to lean down and whisper harshly in my ear. "You _, Malyutka_ , need to learn your place."

He had let go of his cigarette and now grasped my wrist tightly making me flinch. He spoke more, "I had wanted to do this away from here and in private but if you insist on it being public then…" Still grasping my now turning dark bruised colored wrist, takes off the wedding ring He gave me five years ago. While at it, He rips at the delicate silver necklace that I hadn't taken off in ages. It was a beautiful piece of work that He had taken out of his personal family bank deposit, claiming it had been his grandmother's. Now the same necklace was broken in his hand along with the ring.

"We're getting divorced. I already have the papers signed…I just need you to sign them and we're done." I just stared at him, the pain in my wrist all but forgotten.

"But…"

"It will be done Malyutka." His tone was final. He let go of me and took the whore monger by the waist leading her inside…and leaving me alone to slide down to the floor sobbing my heart out over a man that probably had never intentionally loved me.

 _Markiplier's and Jackscepticeye's POV_

 _This is going to be a great night!_ Mark thought as he struggled with his multicolored bowtie. It was a motely of colors that included but was not limited to: blue, black, grey, red and some spots of yellow. A lot of his YouTuber friends were going to be at the dinner event that night and even Jack was going to be there. Humming Five Night's at Freddy's theme song, he makes his way outside where Jack was impatiently waiting for him in their rental car.

"Come on dude! Let's get going, we're not getting any younger!" Jack had a point, they weren't getting any younger. Maybe tonight would be the night he would get lucky and find a sweet girl to love and whom would love him back. A guy could hope, right?

Awhile later they would arrive finally at the main hall where the dinner event was taking place. He gave Jack a small push with a wide grin. "This is great isn't it? It's been so long since all of us could get together like this."

"I know right, Markie boy? We should probably head ins-" They would be interrupted by what seemed like a commotion over where two chic and a guy were arguing. Neither liked seeing the man grab the woman's wrist injuring her. Just before they could move forward to confront him, the man was already moving away with whom appeared in their eyes as a skank.

 _Nostalgia Critic's POV_

Ahhhh, another year, another convention. The Critic was moving around outside the hall from group to group chatting with some of his friends and a few fans wearing a smile the whole time. He had refused to come dressed in anything other than his Critic outfit despite others that were going to be there somewhat better dressed.

He was a Critic, not a hero.

As the crowd was thinning a bit as everyone was making their way inside, he noticed an argument break out between what appeared to be a couple and a third wheel. Confused and not sure what was going on, but wanting to help the one that was being manhandled, he'd make his way over to the stricken woman just as the other two left inside with the mass and being lost from sight.

 **And now the question is…whom will get there first? :D Thanks and please feel free to leave a review on this story or any others of mine!**

 **A/N: Malyutka in Russian means "little one"**


End file.
